


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 12

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目："Hush, Little Wing."D/S設定，背景是Damian當時在刺客聯盟發現Talia(Dom)協助泡完拉薩路池分化後的Jason(Sub)控制本能，然後他告訴了不知道Jason分化成了Sub的蝙蝠家族這件事。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 12

他被算計了，被蝙蝠家族聯手欺騙，他就知道Damian那個惡魔崽子會是優秀的告密者。

「把衣服脫掉後跪下，爬到我腳邊來」

事情不應該這樣，Jason緊咬下唇。

Jason Todd是位強大的戰士，是令惡棍們聞風喪膽的Redhood，沒有狗屎的天生注定能夠判決他的命運，逼迫他臣服於任何人。但是眼下Jason的身體背叛了主人的意志，幾乎是歡欣鼓舞的遵從Dom的要求，媽的。

站在門口的Sub僵硬地拉起上衣扔到一旁，幸好他對於本能的反抗心足夠強硬，足以無視掉腦海裡不斷尖叫，要他脫個精光、取悅Dom的刺痛音。Jason緩緩地跪到地上後繃直了背脊，好克制雙手不自主想放置到地板上的渴望，靠著雙膝向前來到坐在沙發上的Dick身旁。

不過這樣總比屈辱的像條乖巧聽話的狗一樣，四肢匍匐地爬向對方腳邊要好得多，他還是能證明自己可以戰勝體內Sub對於服從的執著。

然而在Jason動作的期間，他沒發現Dick深邃的藍眼一直觀察著眼前強壯、美麗、缺乏調教的野獸。假如Jason有注意到對方審視他的目光與隱藏在其中的興奮，也許他會聽話點，好避免之後他不想要的對待。

等到Sub來到Dom的腳邊時，Dick不禁瞇起眼，欣賞那對比自己的藍還要璀璨的眼瞳，裡面裝著毫不隱瞞的厭惡與伺機而動的光采。Jason的眼睛就像打磨過的寶石一樣，總是閃爍著不滅的希望，很美，但Dick知道如何讓它們看起來更美，譬如蒙上一層厚厚的水霧或是透明的淚水在眼眶打轉。

Dom揚起微笑，他很期待Sub在被烹調後將回報給他的甜美回饋。

「優秀的Sub是不會像這樣耍小手段。幸好我是個溫柔的飼主，會給予笨拙的寵物第二次機會」

男人用腳背抬起他口中的寵物下顎，逼迫Jason直視他未來的擁有者。

「再脫一次，這次一件都不准留。」

充滿濃厚警告意味的音色深入傳導至脊髓，他差點因為這嚴厲的威壓軟下腰來，他努力忽略掉從胸口湧上來的、對Dom本能的恐懼，不情願地聽從來自眼前人的指令。Jason盡量放慢脫掉衣服的速度，直到他把自己剝得一絲不掛時，Dick再次下令要他跪好並且把雙手放到腰後。

他照做了，接連服從命令的衝擊差點痲痹他的大腦，快感開始往下身竄去。Jason狼狽地咬破嘴唇，他打算藉由疼痛維持理智。Dom蹲了下來，用一對金屬手銬固定住Sub的手腕，他顯然有注意到倔強的寵物耍的小手段，他捧起Jason的臉，帶繭的大拇指輕柔擦過從傷口滲出的腥紅，彷彿是給戀人塗口紅似地溫柔抹在那飽滿的唇瓣，然後坐回到柔軟的沙發上。

「現在，直到我說可以前都不准出聲。Littlewing」

本能使Jason瞬間無助地嗚咽一聲，在他完成一連串的命令後，Sub沒有得到來自Dom的稱讚。我做的不夠好嗎？為什麼沒有誇獎我？無窮的挫敗感像海浪一樣席捲過來，幾乎要淹沒他。下一秒強大的意志又迅速否定那些充斥在大腦裡哀求的慾望。

現在Jason難堪地跪在Dick腳邊，雙手恥辱地銬在背後，就連在刺客聯盟他都沒受到這等待遇過。藍色的漂亮雙瞳因為憤怒發紅，他全身赤裸，毫無保留，沒有任何遮蔽物可以掩蓋高高翹起的下體。

他又斜睨了可恨的男人一眼，Dick正舒服地靠在單人沙發上閱讀雜誌，穿戴整齊。兩人的衣著差距加深了Jason的羞恥感，悲慘的是體內的Sub天性不停在尖叫著呼喊更多。

有那麼幾秒鐘，Jason以為Dick會讓他彎下腰好讓那雙迷人的長腿架在他背上，把自己當作墊腳凳，加強施加給他的污辱（但是他不會猜到Dom打算把它留到下次，因為今天他想好好賞玩Sub暴露出隱私部位的丟臉模樣）。

Jason不清楚自己跪了多久，痠軟的腰肢早已跪得有些痛苦。Dick沒有要求他保持這個姿勢，實際上他是可以鑽小漏洞好讓自己舒服點，但是強烈的自尊心令Jason依舊把身體挺得筆直。Dom不會平白無故施予好意，特別是像Dick這樣優秀的支配者。這是一個誘惑，同時也是Dick跟Jaosn間的比賽，他想測試看看倔強的弟弟何時才會放下身段，承認與生俱來的慾望。

雜誌又翻過一頁，痠麻的膝蓋和大腿都因為長時間的施力快失去知覺。到現在Dick卻連一個眼神都沒有賞賜給他，只是平靜地閱讀他手上的書籍。無視，這是Dom懲罰與建立上下關係常用的手段。Jason開始在心底默念d/s的關係守則，好安撫自己隨時可能會取代理性的衝動。

不然他真的快要尖叫懇求Dom的原諒。

他一遍又一遍的無聲背誦那些無聊的常識，試圖撫平內心糾葛成一團的渴求。直到Dick貌似看夠了那本無聊的書，隨手把東西放到一旁的茶几上後，他的視線終於回到蹲在腳邊的Jason身上，好像他突然想起還有這麼一號人物在。

「有什麼想告訴我的？」  
「操你的」

愉快地揚起笑容，如果可以的話Jason甚至想朝對方吐口水。他剛感激於自己的尊嚴沒有被那天殺的服從本能踐踏，下一秒聰明的Sub便意識到這是個陷阱。Dick的確向他 **詢問** ，然而 Dom **並沒有允許** Sub開口回答。這個認知讓Jason顫抖，他今天第二次搞砸Dom的命令，體內的Sub開始不安地在他腦海裡哭泣。

慌亂使Jason渾身僵硬，但Dick只是把臉色蒼白的Sub從地上撈了起來，讓對方趴在他的大腿上抬高屁股。接者他拿過從一開始便準備好、放在一旁的道具，是根用去了皮的薑所做的肛塞。

「不－、不要figging......」  
「看來還需要口枷呢」  
「別這樣，D－」

Sub在看到Dom手上的玩具後忍不住開口哀求，又一次違反不許說話的命令。屢次違抗Dom的指令已經使Jason下意識不再有其他掙扎的動作，他順從地待在男人腿上期盼能夠用這小小的示弱換來僥倖逃脫的機會。可惜Dick只是輕柔地按住膝上人的後腦勺，力度適中卻不容反抗，把從口袋掏出的環形口枷固定到Sub嘴間。

「舔濕一點，不然等等難受的是你」

Dom冷酷又無情地把長條狀的薑從口環的洞強制塞入Sub嘴裡。figging的懲罰是不能用潤滑劑的，會破壞薑所帶來的效果，所以Jason努力地擺動頭部吞吐口中的東西。他的黏膜及喉嚨已經被辣得發腫疼痛，但他還是前後拼命舔舐，分泌更多唾液想讓自己等等好過點。

這時從後穴傳來明顯的異物感打開了他，是Dick的手指，他在幫Jason做簡單的擴張。Sub險些要感激地道謝，畢竟Dom在責罰時通常認為能給予的痛處是越多越好，Dick的確如他早先所言，相當溫柔，但並未好心到願意給Jason逃過一劫的機會。

那根肛塞粗暴地捅了進來，口水頂多減緩些許進入的疼痛，Jason本來希望他的口水可以多少降低一點辣度，給予他一點緩衝時間。可是那根薑才放進去沒過幾秒，薑辣素便在腸道裡造成激烈的刺痛與灼燒感，從下腹傳來的熱度燙地Jason難受哀嚎，他焦躁地扭動身體企圖逃開肉穴的刺激。

但Dick的懲罰還沒有真正開始，他的大手親自在Sub柔軟的臀肉上拍打，清脆的聲響沒有多大聲，聽在Jason耳裡卻覺得像是有人賞自己耳光一樣羞恥，他仰起頭，從喉頭震出似小狗被踢擊似的細軟哀聲。接下來又是一下，再一下，每一下攻擊都讓Jason的身體忍不住彈跳、縮緊，這加強了薑摩擦內壁的折磨，生理性的淚水從眼角緩緩滴落。

「不准躲，還是你想一直這樣持續下去？」

Dom低沉的提醒他時Jason瞬間繃緊背脊。再一次，Sub違抗的小動作與被拆穿了。他停不住顫抖，他在害怕。那聲音很冰冷，又是一次警告。

不曾中斷的疼痛阻礙了Jason的思考能力，他忘記薑帶來的不適大約持續20分鐘便會減輕，他只要忍過這段時間就好。可惜他現在已經失去足夠的判斷力，不知何時絕望在他胸口埋下種子並發芽生根，他眼前浮現的都是無止盡的折磨，因為是Dick，他一定能找出新的辦法來懲罰他。於是Jason選擇退縮，乖乖翹起屁股接受這一切。

趴在男人腿上的可憐Sub邊顫抖著邊嘗試放鬆肌肉，他盡量不要用力，不希望在薑和肉壁有太緊密的接觸下承受挨打。Dick的手又落下來了，這次的撞擊聲比前幾次都大，也更毫不留情。

Jason緊閉上眼感受拍打臀瓣的手掌力道和位置，眼皮內浮現的是自己白皙的臀肉是如何印上Dom的手印發紅，這屬於Dom給予的刺激讓Sub被強制打開的雙唇再也壓抑不住呻吟，他的舌頭因為發麻的快感吐出口枷，眼前空白一片，被壓抑的本性隨著一次次的疼痛大聲哭喊出來。

等到Jason回過神來時Dick已經抽出他後面的那根道具，嘴裡的口枷也被取下。

「Di...ck？」

Dom讓Sub側躺依偎在自己懷裡，他的頭微微斜枕在Dick的胸膛，紅腫發疼的屁股已經被塗上藥膏，同時Dick的手正輕揉擦過這場調教中，他從未被留意過的陰莖。

有什麼不太對勁，但事後照顧所帶來的影響讓Sub放棄思考。

「噓...Littlewing，」

Dom空閒的另一隻手撫摸上Sub的側頰。

「你剛才表現的真棒...乖孩子、好寵物，你真是適合屬於我的Sub」

Dom不斷讚美、肯定剛才他的表現。Jason舒服地將頭倚靠上Dick的肩頸，享受對方帶給他的甜美快感。Dom的擁抱與愛撫讓Jason感到非常放鬆。

「現在告訴我，Sub想要什麼？」

我想要什麼？Jason舔了舔乾燥的唇，他知道答案，他沒有沉默太久。

「Sub想聽話地...服從命令，Sub想、乖巧地接受處罰，Sub想屬於一位Dom－－」  
「這個Sub是誰？」  
「......是我」  
「名子」  
「Jason，Jason Todd」

一來一往的問答更加深了Dick在Jason腦海中的印象。  
Dick是一位男人，一名Dom，一個能夠擁有Sub控制權的存在。

「是的，這就是你所需要的，我的Littlewing。而我是你的Dom，自然會給予你需要的一切」

Dick露出寵溺的微笑，這股安心感讓Jason莫名哭了出來。

於是他放縱自己索取安慰，只是全心沉浸在Dick的，一位Dom的牢籠中。


End file.
